Haven (episode)
Tensions mount as Counselor Troi's arranged marriage nears, and her mother takes a liking for Captain Picard. Meanwhile, a plague ship threatens the planet where they are meeting. Summary The arrives at the planet Haven where Deanna Troi encounters her mother Lwaxana Troi and is compelled to submit to her late father's marriage arrangement. When she was a child, she was promised as wife to Wyatt Miller, who is now a handsome young medic. Deanna decides to fulfill this promise, although Commander Riker is very reluctant to this due to his feelings towards her. In the meantime, Deanna's mother, Lwaxana and the Miller family arrive on the Enterprise to make the necessary arrangements for the wedding. However, Lwaxana's eccentric behavior causes friction as she demands the Betazoid marriage ceremony, during which all participants are expected to be nude, be respected. Additionally, Lwaxana has the gift of annoying almost everyone, including the calm and peaceful Captain Picard. As Deanna finally decides to embrace her future life with Wyatt Miller, the latter is less inclined towards this perspective. Ever since he was a child, Wyatt had dreams about a mysterious young woman, whom he believes will be his future wife. Because he knew about his bonding with a Betazoid girl, he had always thought it was Deanna who telepathically projected those images into his mind. Naturally, he is a bit disappointed to see that Deanna was not the woman from his dreams, which she instantly senses and confronts him about. He is afraid that Deanna would always know what he thinks, and she admits that sometimes this would indeed be the case. Nonetheless, he accepts the commitment. Even Lwaxana and the Millers reach a compromise, consenting the wedding be half-Human, half-Betazoid and only Lwaxana and Wyatt's father will go naked. So, everyone is happy except Riker who realizes this will mean unbinding his ties to Deanna. In the midst of the wedding arrangements, an unknown vessel enters the Haven system. Picard recognizes the ship: a Tarellian ship, a surprising find, since the entire Tarellian civilization was wiped out decades ago by a devastating plague. All of the surviving Tarellians had tried to flee, carrying with them the infection which affected every planet they visited. It was very likely that this ship was carrying a plagued crew... and was heading directly towards Haven, probably due to the fact this planet was believed to have curative properties. The Enterprise holds the Tarellian vessel with a tractor beam and Picard attempts to negotiate with the crew. Its captain replies that the eight people remaining on his ship wish to live their last days on an isolated beach. However, Wyatt is surprised to find out the woman from his dreams was aboard that vessel. Without any hesitation, he beams aboard the Tarellian vessel without authorization and decides to remain there, to try to cure the Tarellians. Everyone is shocked but they respect his decision. The Tarellians agree to move on, removing the threat to Haven, and are released to return to space. Log Entries * [[Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2364#Mission to Haven|Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2364]] * [[Captain's personal log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)#Mission to Haven|Captain's personal log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]] Memorable Quotes "Look at your father, Wyatt. He just can't ''wait to rip off his clothes for that barbaric ceremony!" : - '''Victoria Miller' "Your mother relented. And I just caught my father practicing naked in front of his mirror." : - Wyatt Miller, on how a compromise on the traditional Betazoid nude wedding was structured "Actually, Bill was concerned that you might be upset that I care deeply for him, too." : - Deanna Troi, referring to Commander Riker as "Bill" when explaining the Commander's outburst on the holodeck "Hello, Wyatt. We always thought you were a dream." : - Wrenn "How could you let this happen? My son surrounded by those horrible lepers!" : - Victoria Miller, to Picard after her son Wyatt beams over to the Terellian plague ship "Thank you for the drinks." : - Homn, to Picard, his only spoken line in the entire series "Stop this petty bickering, all of you! Especially you, mother!" "Could you please continue the petty bickering? I find it most intriguing." : - Deanna Troi and Data "That was meant as a joke, captain." "I was not amused." : - Deanna Troi and Picard Background information Story and script * A working title of this episode was "Eye of the Beholder". The name had previously been used for Star Trek: The Animated Series s episode . This name was also later reused for an episode of Star Trek: The Next Generation s seventh season. * The original story for this episode by Lan O'Kun was titled "Love Beyond Time And Space". (Creating the Next Generation: The Conception and Creation of a Phenomenon, p. 49) Cast and characters * Michael Dorn (Worf) and Wil Wheaton (Wesley Crusher) do not appear in this episode. The final script draft contained several lines for the characters that were either cut or reassigned to other characters. * This marks the first appearance of Majel Barrett as Lwaxana Troi. * Armin Shimerman's appearance as the Betazoid Gift Box marks his only non-Ferengi role on Star Trek (except the DS9 episode ) and his first role in the show, because "Haven" was filmed before . * Director Richard Compton, in addition to appearing twice in Star Trek: The Original Series, later went on to produce and direct Sliders, which was co-created by the writer of this story, Tracy Tormé. Props and effects * The command chair on the bridge of the Tarellian ship was created by and was later re-used as a chair in Worf's quarters in the episodes , , , , , , , , , , and . http://opsvik.no/index.asp http://www.ex-astris-scientia.org/inconsistencies/reused_props2a.htm#art * According to Robert Legato, 110 visual effects shots were used in this episode. ("Departmental Briefing Year Five" ("Visual Effects"), TNG Season 5 DVD special feature) Continuity * This is the third and last time in which Commander Riker is referred to as "Bill." He was previously called "Bill" in and . * This is the one and only time that Homn speaks. * The MSD in engineering is replaced with a wall and a fake cargo bay-type door in this episode, to give the illusion of a corridor lounge. * Curtains made of pearl strings, as seen in Lwaxana Troi's quarters, appear only in this episode. Music * Dennis McCarthy, who composed the score for this episode, noted that Rick Berman strongly disliked his approach to the episode – so much so that McCarthy was certain he would be fired. http://www.filmscoremonthly.com/notes/box05_disc01.html The score was recorded on , at Paramount Stage M. http://trekmovie.com/2011/07/12/full-track-list-artwork-from-new-star-trek-tng-music-collection/ The complete episode score appears on Disc One of the Star Trek: The Next Generation Collection, Volume One. Reception * A mission report by Will Murray was published in The Official Star Trek: The Next Generation Magazine Vol. 3, pp. 59-63. Production history * Revised final draft script: * Second revised final draft script: * Filmed: – * Premiere airdate: * UK premiere (BBC2): Awards * This episode was nominated for an Emmy Award for Outstanding Achievement in Hairstyling for a Series (Richard Sabre). Video and DVD releases * Original UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 6, catalog number VHR 2397, * UK re-release (three-episode tapes, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 1.4, catalog number VHR 4645, * As part of the TNG Season 1 DVD collection * As part of the TNG Season 1 Blu-ray collection Links and references Starring * Patrick Stewart as Captain Jean-Luc Picard * Jonathan Frakes as Commander William T. Riker Also starring * LeVar Burton as Lt. Geordi La Forge * Denise Crosby as Lt. Tasha Yar * Gates McFadden as Doctor Beverly Crusher * Marina Sirtis as Counselor Deanna Troi * Brent Spiner as Lt. Commander Data Guest stars * Majel Barrett as Lwaxana Troi * Rob Knepper as Wyatt Miller * Nan Martin as Victoria Miller * Robert Ellenstein as Steven Miller ;And * Carel Struycken as Mr. Homn Co-starring * Anna Katarina as Valeda * Raye Birk as Wrenn * Danitza Kingsley as Ariana * Michael Rider as Transporter Chief Uncredited co-stars * James G. Becker as Youngblood * Jeffrey Deacon as a command division officer * Nora Leonhardt as a science division ensign * Tim McCormack as Bennett * Lorine Mendell as Diana Giddings * Armin Shimerman as Betazoid Gift Box * Unknown performers as ** Six Tarellian survivors ** Two holographic harps Stand-ins * James G. Becker - stand-in for Jonathan Frakes * Darrell Burris - stand-in for LeVar Burton * Jeffrey Deacon - stand-in for Patrick Stewart * Susan Duchow - stand-in for Denise Crosby * Nora Leonhardt - stand-in for Marina Sirtis * Tim McCormack - stand-in for Brent Spiner * Lorine Mendell - stand-in for Gates McFadden References 2356; Alcyone; Beta Cassius; Beta Cassius system; Betazed; Betazoid; Betazoid chime; Betazoid wedding; chameleon rose; Class M; Earth; First Electorine; Haven; Holy Rings of Betazed; hypospray; imzadi; medical doctor; Richard III; Sacred Chalice of Rixx; Tarella; Tarellian; Tarellian Civil War; Tarellian starship; Transporter Room 1; Troi, Ian Andrew; sign language; Starfleet Academy; stargate; turbolift; Xelo External links * * * |next= }} cs:Haven de:Die Frau seiner Träume es:Haven (episodio) fr:Haven (épisode) it:Haven (episodio) ja:TNG:夢の人 nl:Haven (aflevering) Category:TNG episodes